


to new beginnings

by jadeebubbles



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Fluff, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, New Dream, Other, this is super gushy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeebubbles/pseuds/jadeebubbles
Summary: What if Gothel’s plan never worked out? What if Eugene hadn’t seen the twins on the coast?What if that kiss under the lanterns was never interrupted?a short fic to start with that I might actually turn into a chaptered thing. an AU spin off from canonEDIT: a short fic that has been turned into a chaptered thing! au spinoff from canon, starts on rapunzel's 18th birthday! <333
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

Their time in Corona had Rapunzel’s heart pounding out of her chest. It had been such a fun and fulfilling birthday, and she couldn’t have dreamed of anything better than this.

And, well, at this point… Anything better than Eugene. He was daring, courageous, and so full of love. Rapunzel hadn’t seen it until now; the small gestures to try and make this day absolutely perfect for her? No one had ever been this nice to her, ever. The lanterns were starting to dim and dissolve into the sea water beneath them, revealing the clear sky of purely stars above everything. They dotted the heavens and seemed to replace each and every lantern as it was extinguished.

She became lost in her thoughts, and was only yanked out of them when Eugene said her name in that sweet soothing voice of his.

“Rapunzel?”

“Yes, Eugene?” She asked, her bright green eyes meeting his.

For a moment, the world seemed to have stopped. It was as though the tower never existed, no problems had ever happened, and that moment held the definition of peace for her. She had finally found her dream and cherished it, that she didn’t realize her new dream was right here in front of her.  
She wanted to stay. She needed to know the world outside of the valley walls. She wanted to learn more about Eugene— where was his home? Did he ever have a tower? Did he feel the same way right now as she did, with burning cheeks and a joy so indescribable inside her heart?

She didn’t know what had crossed her mind but before the feeling slipped, she had to act on it.

She kissed him.

She met Eugene’s lips and he eagerly reciprocated, his bold arms coming to wrap around her form with such tenderness. She wasn’t sure how to kiss properly (she had practiced in the tower with some pillows once), but she hardly cared in this moment. She had finally made it out into the world, and he had helped her every step of the way. With his charms, his grins, his witty tales… And she had never felt more alive. Never more carefree or as calm as she was right now. One thought popped up to the front of her mind, her gaze coming back to meet his.

“Eugene,” she whispered as she pulled back,  
“Is this what love really feels like?”

It only took a second for him to chuckle softly. He had come to adore that wonder in her eyes every time she had found something new. Eugene himself let that wonder die long ago along with his dreams, but he had finally found the spark to reignite himself. To let himself love and actually live for something again.

“You know what, blondie?” He asked, bringing his forehead forward to gently meet hers.  
“I think it is.”

They stayed in that moment as the lanterns finally all went out or traveled into the mainland. The silence remained, but the love ringing in both of their hearts prevailed over it. There wasn’t another kiss, but the intimacy and closeness of each other was enough for them. Heads pressed together, hands entwined, hearts aligned.

They had found their dreams, and there was nothing in the world that could possibly stop them now.


	2. what a strange being you are (ch1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Split Up, Gang! And A Dissertation On Trusting Someone

“He didn’t see us,” the oldest one spoke. His gnarled teeth and ripe breath wrinkled the nose of everyone but his brother when he spoke.

_ “What?” _

“They aren’t coming this way. They’re heading back to the dock, lady. Did I stutter the first time?”

The sour wench snatched the telescope. She couldn’t believe this mouth-breather, but the scowl that formed on her lips showed the twins her belief. Pure venom and bile seemed to drip invisibly from her fanged maw as she stared at the two disgusting lovebirds sailing back into port.

“A new plan then, boys.” She shut the telescope and shoved it back into a redhead’s hands (she wasn’t sure which). “You two can keep Rider and his bounty to yourself. I’ve got no interest in him. The real treasure is that stupid girl.” The witch moved her pointed eyes to the two dimwits she employed. Her stare was the kind that stabbed you into a panic and sent cold, electric shocks down your spine. Nothing but pure vengeance and greed simmered in that steeled gaze; it was as though she had never loved another thing in her life besides herself.

“Flynn’s reward would never compare to the wealth you’d be able to acquire if you simply _ get. That. Girl.” _

A curt nod and a one word response was all that came from the twins.

_ “ Deal.” _

* * *

The oar hit the inside of the borrowed skiff right after they docked. Maximus and Pascal were out of (mostly) legal apples by now, and had been simply lounging around, looking at the lights, waiting for the couple to return. They gave a small huff and squeak in unison to welcome the two lovebirds back to the docks. Eugene climbed up onto the dock of the port and began to tie up the skiff they were now so graciously returning. 

“Did you two cuties have fun?” Rapunzel asked, her heart still fluttering in her chest from what had just happened on the boat. She hoisted herself up onto the dock and let her feet lift her off of the cold, old planks. Pascal, on top of Maximus’s head, threw Rapunzel a knowing look. He almost looked like he was wiggling tiny eyebrows at her, trying to get all of that juicy gossip of what transpired on the skiff. 

“Ohh, shush, Pascal.” Rapunzel laughed as a blush dusted her face for the second time that night. 

“We missed you two rascals too,” Eugene piped up. “Though, I reckon it’s past your little animal bedtimes. We should be heading to bed now.” He was joking, of course— Flynn Rider had many sleepless nights in his day, he could keep this party going all night.

Of course, as the comedy wore off to him, he joined the group in looking at the elephant in the room. 

_ Where were they all going to sleep that night? _

Rapunzel looked between all of them, trying to see if they would come up with any answers, since Maximus and Eugene were both familiar with Corona already. Maybe she had overlooked this part of her “grand ol’ lantern party” plan. Well, since no one chimed in with an answer, Rapunzel decided to do one of the things she did best: problem solve.

“Are there any places that would allow Max to come with us?”

“He’s a Royal Guard horse, Rapunzel. They probably have a stable for him at the castle.”

“Well, could we sleep there?”

“Oh,_ absolutely not _, blondie. I’d get arrested if I even walked within a mile of that place. Do you know how many people want to see me behind bars? Hell, maybe even the horses would do it! An equine arrest! Every horse in that godforsaken place would have me set up in the gallows in a mere matter of minutes, and I am not getting arrested by a horse.”

Max looked at Eugene with a knowing look.

“... Not getting arrested by a horse again, pardon me.”

Maximus whinnied, satisfied with that answer.

“You know what?” Eugene remarked, “I think I might have got the place. Tell you what: reptile and horse, you two head to the stables-”

Rapunzel tapped him on the shoulder as Pascal protested. “Eugene, Pascal stays with me.”

“-Augh, right. Right. Great. Alright- horsey, off to the stables for you. Blondie plus lizard, we’re heading to an inn I know of downtown for the night.” The group seemed to like this plan (because, frankly, it was the only plan), and they all said their goodnights to Maximus as they parted their separate ways. 

* * *

“Oh my stars, it’s still here after all these years! Geheim’s Glen!” 

Eugene gestured grandly to the cozy looking inn before them. “I’ll tell ya, this place? It’s got the best service in all of Corona- heck, of any kingdom ever! It’s even got room service!!!” Eugene beamed at the fine establishment as he stepped forward to open the door for Rapunzel. The door was heavy to pull, but opening it was like opening a curtain to the comfiest place on Earth.

Starting from the left: there was a large, inviting hearth burning on the west side of the room. Plush, cushioned chairs were pulled up to surround it, and a nice fluffy rug accompanied them on the floor. There was a gentleman snoring in one of the chairs, his boots off and his feet pointed towards the roaring fire. He seemed to be alone and, well, perfectly content with his decided sleeping space. The hardwood floor spread through the room, only to be interrupted occasionally— especially by the red rug leading from the entrance to the front desk directly in front of you once you walk in. To the left of the desk was a staircase heading to, presumably, the lodging. A door to the right of the desk was shut, but had a beautifully painted sign that read “KITCHEN”, which was accompanied by an illustration of a cooked chicken on a serving platter. To the easternmost right wall, there was another cushy rug and chair combination, along with a coffee table and a bookshelf full of variously sized books. 

The air smelled of an odd combination of tobacco, rum, smoke, and freshly cooked food that somehow felt homely to anyone who walked inside. Of course, perhaps it was the temperature of the place; the outside world was cooling down and nearly freezing Rapunzel’s bare toes, but somehow the warmth here encased whoever stepped in and shielded them from the dark, chilled nights. 

Eugene shut the door behind himself as the pair walked in to the cozy Glen. Eugene waltzed up the counter with pride and that usual “look-at-me-I’m-here-and-the-handsomest-guy-in-the-room” strut, and then greeted the person at the desk like they were old friends. 

“Geheim, my man! Been a while, huh bud? How’s this fine establishment of yours doing tonight?”

The gentleman, who apparently owned the place, kept a steeled expression on his face as he spoke to Eugene. “It really has, Rider.” Ah, pardon me. He’s not speaking with Eugene, he’s speaking to Flynn. “Although, I do have to wonder how ballsy you are to be here in Corona at such a high-traffic time of year. Do you have a death wish that I don’t know about, sir? Hell, I even heard you pulled off a high ticket heist from the castle this very morning. Are we going to mention that you’re the talk of the town as of late?”

“Heist this morning?” Rapunzel looked at Eugene over his shoulder as she expected an answer.

“Bah! That? That’s nothing. That’s water under the bridge now, Geheim. Promise. All we need tonight is a room. Could you do that for us?”

“Water under the bridge. Heh.” The gruff man huffed and glanced behind Eugene and sent a half-hearted wave to the weird blonde. “Sure. Since you’ve got this dame with you, will that be the ‘nightstand’ special?” Geheim began to reach under the desk for keys to a room for two. 

“Oh, no no no no. Not at all. Just a room for two, please. A normal one. That’s all.” Eugene seemed to trip over his words for a second before hugging Rapunzel around the shoulders. “No nightstands needed here, thanks.”

Geheim shrugged passively and grabbed the keys. “Floor 3, room 8.” Eugene grabbed coins out of his satchel and put them on the table before reaching for the keys. Geheim lifted them up out of his reach at the last second and leaned in close to speak to him in a low voice. “No funny business, Rider. If I get any guards at my door tonight, you’ll be dead meat. Got it?”

Eugene nodded. “You have my word, my main man.”

“Good. Now get out of here.”

Eugene did a little mock salute as he took the keys and ushered the party upstairs. Rapunzel, as she was pulled along, gave a small smile and wave to Geheim as they passed to ascend to their room.

Once she assumed they were out of earshot, she figured that she could start pestering Eugene with questions. “What did he mean by heist this morning, Eugene? What did he mean by nightstands? I have one in my tower, but I didn’t know that you had to get one specifically for inns— what about the balls comment? You didn’t tell me that you brought bouncy balls with you!” Rapunzel crossed her arms as they continued to ascend, her questions seeming to hit a chord with Eugene. 

“Woah woah woah, slow down, Blondie. That was about three questions too many. Listen, I’ll explain it all in the…” Well. Probably not the balls or the nightstand thing. “... I’ll explain most of it in the morning, Rapunzel.” They arrived at the third floor, an awkward silence beginning to form between them. They made it to their room. Before Eugene could unlock the door, however, Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Eugene.” she brought his hand closer to herself and looked him in the eye. “You don’t have to shield me from everything. I’m not a kid anymore, and… that’s exactly the kind of thing my Mother would do if she were talking to me. Whatever the heist thing is, whatever all of this stuff about your past is…” She trailed off, trying to fit the right thoughts into words. 

“After today, I don’t think I’m afraid of the truth anymore, now that I know what the world is like. You’re not going to scare me off if things are crazy sounding or whatever, you know?” Rapunzel winced a little as she finished the thought, hoping that it would get through to him. 

Eugene held her hand gently and looked her in those green, life-filled eyes. His heart wrenched in his chest, his stomach fell far into his gut as a frog leapt into his throat. That look and her brutal honesty cut through his fancy Flynn demeanor like a hot knife through butter. It took him a moment, but he finally spoke: “There’s going to be things about me that… you’re probably not going to like about me, Rapunzel. I’ve done some horrible things here.”

“You won’t scare me off. I promise, Eugene. And you know how I am about promises.”

“Thank you, Rapunzel.”

“No more secrets?”

“From here on out, no more secrets.”

“Do you pinkie promise, Eugene?” The young woman held out her pinkie for him to shake. A smile snuck up on Eugene and made home on his lips.

“Pinkie promise, Rapunzel.”

They shook pinkies on it.

Complete and utter honesty with someone is extremely daunting. Their hesitations and reservations with the idea weren’t at all unfounded, but they had both promised to try and break down those walls in that one promise. It was a commitment and a jump that they were both willing to take. 

Rapunzel and Eugene opened the room together and went in one after the other. Both were absolutely terrified of the promise they had just made, but they both crossed the room’s threshold and planned to keep that promise. 

Pascal, in his sleepy state, climbed onto the nearest bedside table and immediately curled up to sleep. Rapunzel put a few flowers by them as she began to wind down and undo the giant braid on her head so that her hair wouldn’t be a pain in the butt to sleep in. Plus, hair care was a part of her nightly routine. Why would she change her routine just because she was in a different place? 

As for Eugene’s routine, he simply kicked off his boots, tossed his vest over a chair, and flung himself down onto the soft bed. Rapunzel tried to ignore the smell of his gross feet as she sat down at the foot of the bed. To combat it, she even tossed a few flowers in there to try and assuage the scent.

“So, you seem to have a lot of questions, blondie. Believe me, I’ve got quite a few myself. Maybe we should go one at a time, yeah? That’d be a pretty fun bonding experience if I do say so myself.” Eugene crossed his arms above his head and eased into the pillowy ridges of the bed. 

“Yeah! That does sound pretty fun, actually,” Rapunzel finished undoing the rest of her hair and tossed it about before climbing under the covers of the bed. “Who should go first, me or you?”

“You can, if you’d like.”

Goodness, now that the spotlight was finally on her, Rapunzel could hardly remember the thousands of questions she had that day. She thought long and hard, hoping to find an adequate one, when the picture of that mosaic in town popped into her head.

“Who is the Lost Princess?”

“Ooh, a bit of a lore nut, are we? Well, she was the daughter of the King and Queen who got kidnapped when she was only… pffshh, I don’t know, half a year old? Somewhere around that age. Every day on her birthday, which was today, they set off lanterns and hope that she sees it. How’s that for an answer?”

Rapunzel rested in silence for a moment, before remarking: “Huh. Interesting.”

“Mm?”

“Today was my birthday, too.”

“Wow, look at you. Birthday twinsies,” he joked. 

“Heh, yeah. Do you think we’d be good friends, Eugene? Me and the princess?”

“Ah- that’s another question and I haven’t gotten to ask mine yet. Are you ready?”

Rapunzel nodded, listening attentively.

“This one might be a doozy, but… Your tower. Do you plan on going back?”

There was a long, stiff silence as Rapunzel pondered her answer. _ Perhaps the question was too heavy? Perhaps, _ Eugene wondered, _ he should have asked something different. She wasn’t crying now, was she? Oh, no, that’s just normal breathing. _

Rapunzel finally let out a small sigh before replying. “We are being completely honest here, and I just hope I don’t break Mother’s heart with this, but… I can’t go back. I can’t imagine going back now. It was so lonely and so depressing up there, not being able to even touch the grass below the tower— or even feel the wind in my hair! I couldn’t bear going all the way back and up there again, especially not after everything I’ve seen, and everyone I’ve met.” She paused, then sat up to look Eugene in the eyes.

“Especially after meeting you.”

His heart stuttered in his chest and ached for her. “Yeah,” he managed to heave out. “I know what you mean.” Eugene could hardly stand the silence and the pure weight of the emotions that had just settled on him. _ A lighter mood, please, God, _ he thought. “That question really was a doozy, huh? Tell you what: we should finish this in the morning. I am absolutely pooped.” Eugene faked a yawn and settled in, trying to avoid her awesome gaze.

“Phew! I am kind of tired myself.” Rapunzel went back to curling up in the warm sheets. “The rest of the questions can wait ‘til morning, you’re right.” She got comfortable, pulled the sheets close to herself, and hummed softly.

“Goodnight, Eugene.”

“Goodnight, Rapunzel.”

Before they could doze off, Rapunzel let out a small laugh.

“What? What is it?”

“Oh, nothing! Nothing. I’ve just… never had someone say it back before.”

* * *

Heels graciously clipped against the cobble as she walked. Her red, lavish dress seemed to highlight her stolen beauty in all the right spots. The steps paused to open the door to the pinstriped blue and white shop. You see, there’s a very select few people in town who know Corona and its atmosphere extremely well. The bell above the curved white door tinkled as the dark figure strode in, stopping directly in front of the counter. The woman cleared her throat and put on her best charms as she leaned in to the jolly looking fellow with the well-trimmed mustache.

“Sir? I hear that you’re the most well-known man in all of Corona. Is there any way you could help a lady like myself with a few questions?”

Monty turned about to the tall woman leaning against his cashier counter. “Oh! Of course, ma’am! What do you need to know? Monty here’s got all of the knowledge you need of the who’s who and what's what of Corona, believe me!” He piped happily, only to be interrupted by a claw-like hand on his nose.

“Tell me, did you hear about that young girl in the festival yesterday with the absurdly long hair?”

“Sort of, yeah! And I’ll tell you what, she’s probably up to no good. You’ll never believe who’s back in town at that girl’s side.”

“Oh?”

“Flynn Rider. Everyone’s been talking about the two of them, don’tcha know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to make this a series fic! thank you everyone for such amazing support!!! :)
> 
> the insp song for this chapter is sick of losing soulmates by dodie
> 
> thank you for reading! ch2 will come Soon since its a 3 day weekend. love u all!


	3. you were here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KIND OF a one shot- sorry for such a late update yall! happy new year, i hope your 2020 goes well!  
so i was rewatching tangled the movie last night (as one does OF COURSE) and my dumbass completely forGOT about the CROWN!!! the biggest macguffin here. smh @ myself so heres what i thought of- this ch is just stream of consciousness i just woke up so
> 
> inspiration song for this one is gonna be You Were Here by Sarah Harmer! (i lvoe he rmusic SO MUCH)  
the rest of this chapter will come later today i just wanted to get this part posted as an in-betweener

"Do you suppose you're ever going to return that satchel, Eugene?" Rapunzel rolled over in the big bed, stretching out and yawning from a solid night's sleep. She smiled at Eugene as he stirred and stretched, his face wincing as he woke up from his heavy slumber.

"Sssmmmwhata?" He mumbled, wiping his eyes and turning to face the blonde next to him. "Listen, blondie... I don't think that'd go over as well as you think it might. 'Oh, here you go-'" Eugene got up from his spot on the bed to stretch out his limbs fully. "- 'You caught me red-handed, officer, send me away'?" Pascal was still asleep and curled up by the windowsill that the morning summer light was now shining out of. Small specks of dust hovered in the beams of light that graced the foot of the bed and illuminated the room in a warm, nearly heavenly glow. Eugene pulled on his boots and started to do up his vest, contemplating the question. "Flynn Rider isn't the kind of person to just walk right in and... well..."

"I mean, it might get the guards off our back, don't you think? And... hey. You're not just Flynn Rider." Rapunzel climbed across the bed to pat his shoulder. "You're Eugene. And what kind of person is Eugene going to be?" She got out of the bed fully and went to grab her hairbrush to make sure no tangles developed in her deep sleep. "Eugene, you've shown me so much of the world, and... I think I see a lot of goodness in you. You could have just left me up there to... well, rot and..." She kind of trailed, but soon adjusted her attitude and brought the light back into the conversation. "... You could have just brought me here and dumped me in a city, or you could have taken me back- but you didn't. You stuck with me the entire day; you showed me the entire world and what it could be!" She grabbed her brush and went back over to him, her other free hand coming up to brush Eugene's cheek. 

"I think we both know that Flynn Rider isn't going to be around much anymore. Now, what would Eugene do?"

The man smiled down at the uttermost form of gentleness and kindness before him. A faint smile graced his lips as he remembered how her face lit up every time they did something he considered so trivial yesterday. He feels as though his stomach was tied up in knots every single time he looked into those big emerald eyes of hers. He reciprocated the gentle hold and brought his hands up to cup her face as he pulled her in for the softest kiss he had ever participated in. (Since the invention of love and kissing, there have only been four other kisses as gentle and loving as this one. This one left them all behind.)

Rapunzel smiled into the smooch, her heart leaping and twirling with joy inside her chest. 

"You know what? I think you may have a point there, Rapunzel." He said as he pulled back from the kiss, the veil of sleep lifting from his eyes. He trailed his view across every piece of her face, stopping to admire the small red blush peeking out near her wonderful, star-like freckles. 

"I guess the only problem is that, they don't know that 'Flynn Rider' has, well... Kind of checked out. To them, I'm still the same ol' thief that literally stole their lost Princess's crown... what, three, four days ago?" 

Rapunzel sighed and grabbed hold of his hands. "But you can change their minds. You can show to them that you've changed, can't you?"

"It's not that easy, Rapunzel-"

"Want to bet???" She rocked onto her tiptoes to stare him in the eye, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Bet?" He laughed, feeling a bit pinned by her gaze. He sunk backwards ever so slightly, his shins starting to press against the bedframe. 

"Yeah! That's a thing that thieves and gamblers do, right? Let's make a bet! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, let's see- I get thrown in prison, hanged, sent off to God knows where to atone for my crimes..." He counted on his fingers the list of ways this could go wrong.

"And if they forgive you, the best that could happen is that..?" She waved her hands around contemplatively, trying to change him with her unfettered optimistic attitude. "You'll be free to do what you want! You just can't do the law-breaking stuff anymore, yeah?"

God, he loved how she could do that thing with his spirits. 

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"So you'll do it? You'll give the crown back to them?" She was way too excited here. But, of course, Eugene had to let her have her way. It was worth a shot.

"... Sure. If that's what you want to do today."

His defeated response resulted in Rapunzel leaping up and down, pumping her fists in the air as she danced about the room. "Yes yes yes! We're going to do the right thing today!" Rapunzel gathered up her hair from around the room after checking to see if her outfit was in order (it was), and began to run out of the hotel room. "Let's go let's go!!" Her footsteps rumbled the stairs all the way down, and she had Eugene chasing golden fly-aways in her midst as he tried to pull his vest on fully, Pascal and satchel in tow. 

"Slow down, Blondie! I'm on a dust-free diet!"


End file.
